Lovelessxxx
[[Archivo:Lovelessxxx.jpg|thumb|300px|Lovelessxxx Ilustrada por Haru Aki]]Lovelessxxx es una Canción Original Vocaloid, perteneciente a la Saga Imitation Black. En esta canción, al inicio del vídeo se puede observar con algo de dificultad que KAITO y Gackpo están teniendo relaciones sexuales, o al menos, acercamientos mucho más allá de lo "amistoso", y Len les ve por casualidad. Al darse cuenta de esto, ellos dos se arrepienten del error (traición) cometido, diciendo que Len podría llegar a ser feliz, porque tiene lo que ellos perdieron (la inocencia, se podría suponer). Pero Len no puede superarlo llegando incluso a plantearse matar a uno de los dos ("Si tú murieras ¿Me sentiría mejor?"). A pesar de eso, es innegable que Len sigue necesitandoles y, aún sin perdonarles del todo, les ama. El final, se da a entender que Len perdió la memoria, a propósito o sin proponérselo, olvidando su amor por Gackpo y KAITO, cómo si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellos, hecho que explicaría y daría sentido a las dos próximas canciones de la saga: Arrest Rose y Haitoku no Kioku ~The Lost Memory~. Intérpretes: KAITO, Kagamine Len y Camui Gackpo Música y Letra: Natsu-P Guitarra, Bajo, Batería y Mix: Haku Ilustración: Haru Aki *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Blue Rose *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalonation feat.Hatsune Miku *Last Color Letras *Traducción al español por PsycheLunacy. Kanji= サヨナラをもっと君に早く 言えたなら こんなに・・・ 刺した棘の痛みも嘘も 気付かないフリ出来たのに 優しさの数だけ 君を傷付けてたの？ (into my heart lovelessly hurt) 頬をつたう涙が 胸を締め付ける (just to for you (uh)) 君が楽になれるならと 冷たい言葉を (into my heart lovelessly hurt) 言った僕を嫌いになって (just to for you (uh)) 僕を憎んでいいから (I love you I need you) 小さな願いも夢も 心に秘めた思いも (Love in silent night for you give me heart) もっと もっと 君に言いたかったのに (Addicted so forever) 守るべきものを壊して 行き着くこの世の果てに (Love in silent night for you give me heart) きっと きっと 君の幸せがある (Addicted so forever) 君が手に入れたもの 僕が失したもの 深く沈んで消えてく ゆらめきの中へ (Lu Lu Lu.....) そっと胸に響く残響 殺めてしまえば 楽になれるの？ ただ愛することさえ 許されないなら (into my heart lovelessly hurt) ここに存在する(いる)意味なんてないと言った夜に (just to for you (uh) 君を見れなくなるように 僕の目をあげる (into my heart lovelessly hurt) 不完全な思いは いつになれば消えるか教えて (just to for you (uh))(I love you I need you) 千切れてしまいそうな 君の身体を抱きしめて (Love in silent night for you give me heart) ずっと ずっと 時が止まればいいのにと (Addicted so forever) あの日 誓った約束 守れない僕に罰を (Love in silent night for you give me heart) そっと そっと 声を抑えて 消してる (Addicted so forever) 壊れていく空 小さな願いも夢も 心に秘めた思いも (Love in silent night for you give me heart) もっと もっと 君に言いたかったのに (Addicted so forever) 守るべきものを壊して 行き着くこの世の果てに (Love in silent night for you give me heart) きっと きっと 君の幸せがある (Addicted so forever) 刹那に過ぎていく 君と歩いた道 裏切りのない世界で またいつか きっと 生まれ変われる・・・・ (Lu Lu Lu.....) |-| Romaji= SAYONARA o motto kimi ni hayaku ieta nara konna ni... sashita toge no itami mo uso mo kizukanai FURI dekita no ni yasashisa no kazu dake (into my heart) kimi o kizutsuketeta no? (lovelessly hurt) hoho o tsutau namida ga (just to for you) mune o shimetsukeru (ooo...) kimi ga raku ni nareru nara to (into my heart) tsumetai kotoba o (lovelessly hurt) itta boku o kirai ni natte (just to for you) boku o nikunde ii kara (I love you, I need you, ah...) chiisana negai mo yume mo (love in silent night) kokoro ni himeta omoi mo (for you give me heart) motto motto kimi ni iitakatta no ni (addicted so forever) mamorubeki mono o kowashite (love in silent night) ikitsuku kono yo no hate ni (for you give me heart) kitto kitto kimi no shiawase ga aru (addicted so forever) kimi ga te ni ireta mono boku ga nakushita mono fukaku shizunde kieteku yurameki no naka e (lu lu lu...) wa totemo shiawase na shunkan de soshite totemo oroka datta sono hitomi ni utsushiteita no wa nani? negatte mo modorenai sotto mune ni hibiku zankyou ayamete shimaeba raku ni nareru no? tada ai suru koto sae yurusarenai nara (lovelessly hurt) koko ni iru imi nante (just to for you) nai to itta yoru ni (ooo...) kimi o mirenaku naru you ni (into my heart) boku no me o ageru (lovelessly hurt) fukanzen na omoi wa (just to for you) itsu ni nareba kieru ka oshiete (I love you, I need you, ah...) chigirete shimaisou na (love in silent night) kimi no karada o dakishimete (for you give me heart) zutto zutto toki ga tomareba ii no ni to (addicted so forever) ano hi chikatta yakusoku (love in silent night) mamorenai boku ni batsu o (for you give me heart) sotto sotto koe o osaete keshiteru (addicted so forever) kowarete yuku sora chiisana negai mo yume mo (love in silent night) kokoro ni himeta omoi mo (for you give me heart) motto motto kimi ni iitakatta no ni (addicted so forever) mamorubeki mono o kowashite (love in silent night) ikitsuku kono yo no hate ni (for you give me heart) kitto kitto kimi no shiawase ga aru (addicted so forever) setsuna ni sugite yuku kimi to aruita michi uragiri no nai sekai de mata itsuka kitto umarekawareru... (lu lu lu...) |-| Español= Si hubiese podido antes decirte adiós… De esa manera… Incluso podría haber fingido no darme cuenta del dolor… Y las mentiras de esta espina incrustada… (En mi herido corazón sin amor) ¿Te lastimó tanta amabilidad? (Solo por ti, uh) Las lágrimas que cayeron por tus mejillas oprimían mi pecho… (En mi herido corazón sin amor) Diría palabras frías si con ello pudiera hacerte sentir mejor... (Solo por ti, uh) Aunque me odies… Porque esta bien incluso si me odias… (Te Amo, Te Necesito) Escondí este pequeño deseo y este sueño y… (Amar en una noche silenciosa para que me des tu corazón) Estos sentimientos en mi corazón… Aún cuando quería decírtelos cada vez más… (Adicto así por siempre) Será el fin del mundo cuando… (Amar en una noche silenciosa para que me des tu corazón) Termine destruyendo lo que quiero proteger… Seguramente, seguramente… Encontraras la felicidad… (Adicto así por siempre) Lo que tú posees… Es lo que yo perdí… Y desaparece en una profunda depresión Agitándose hacía nuestro interior… (Lu Lu Lu…) tan feliz en ese momento… Y también tan estúpido… ¿Qué es lo que se reflejó en tus pupilas? Aunque lo desee, no volverá… Resuena un eco suavemente en mi pecho… “Si te matara ¿Me sentiría mejor?” (En mi herido corazón sin amor) Incluso te dije aquella noche “Si lo único que no me permites es amarte… (Solo por ti, uh)… Entonces no tiene sentido para mi existir” (En mi herido corazón sin amor) Alzaré la mirada como si no te viera… (Solo por ti, uh…) Dime si desaparecerán estos pensamientos imperfectos… (Te amo, Te necesito, Ah…) (Amar en una noche silenciosa para que me des tu corazón) Abrazo tu cuerpo que parecía destrozado… Así, así… Si tan solo pudiera detenerse el tiempo… (Adicto así para siempre) (Amar en una noche silenciosa para que me des tu corazón) Lo que prometiste ese día fue no cumplir con mi castigo… Suavemente, suavemente… Tu voz va desapareciendo… (Adicto así para siempre) Y el cielo cae en pedazos… (Amar en una noche silenciosa para que me des tu corazón) Escondí este pequeño deseo, este sueño y… Estos sentimientos en mi corazón… Aún cuando quería decírtelos cada vez más… (Adicto así por siempre) (Amar en una noche silenciosa para que me des tu corazón) Será el fin del mundo cuando… Termine destruyendo lo que quiero proteger… Seguramente, seguramente… Encontraras la felicidad… (Adicto así por siempre) Se esfumará el momento en que recorrí contigo este sendero… Algún día, en un mundo sin traición… Seguramente renaceremos… (Lu Lu Lu) Galería Artes Conceptuales= Vocaloid.full.1148712.jpg|Artes Conceptuales de KAITO y Camui Gackpo, por Haru Aki. Vocaloid.full.1148701.jpg|Arte Conceptual de Kagamine Len, por Haru Aki. |-| Productos= Lovelessxxx KAITO.jpg|Tarjeta Promocional de KAITO en Lovelessxxx, Ilustrada por Haru Aki. Lovelessxxx Len.jpg|Tarjeta Promocional de Kagamine Len en Lovelessxxx, Ilustrada por Haru Aki. Lovelessxxx Gakupo.jpg|Tarjeta Promocional de Camui Gackpo en Lovelessxxx, Ilustrada por Haru Aki. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Haru Aki. *Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Interpretada por Gackpoid Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011